Gilbert Ross
Gilbert Ross '''(ギルバート・ロス, ''Girubato Rosu), ''auch bekannt als '''Regulus, ist (gemeinsam mit Minatsuki) der Hauptschurke der Anime-Serie B: The Beginning. Er ist ein wahnsinniger Serienmörder und der Anführer der Market Maker, die er zu seinem eigenen Profit ausnutzt. Vom Drang zu töten getrieben, ist Ross verletzt als sein bester Freund Keith Mörder als verachtenswerte Menschen darstellt. Fortan macht er es sich zum Ziel, Keith in eine Situation zu bringen in der er töten muss und entwickelt einen Plan, der damit beginnt dass er Keiths Schwester Erika ermordet. Nach Jahren der Planung bekommt Ross schließlich seinen Willen als Keith ihn erschießt um zu verhindern, dass er Keiths Kollegen ermordet. Biographie Vergangenheit Ross war ein psychopathischer und dissoziativer Wahnsinniger, der den stetigen Drang verspürte, Morde zu begehen. In seiner Jugend konnte er diesen Drang zwar unterdrücken, schließlich brach er aber aus ihm heraus, als er ein junger Mann war. Ross' Vater, Albert Puzo, war der Leiter des Jaula Blanca-Instituts, an dem die Wissenschaftler an einem Versuch arbeiteten, Kinder zu Göttern mit besonderen Fähigkeiten zu machen. Dieser Versuch misslang aber und die wahnsinnigen Ergebnisse der Experimente, als Reggies bezeichnet, wurden stattdessen zu der Organisation Market Maker zusammengeführt und dienten fortan als menschliche Waffen und Attentäter dem Königshaus. Ross studierte gemeinsam mit Keith Flick an der Universität und sie wurden enge Freunde. Dabei fühlte sich Ross jedoch immer unterschwellig minderwertig. Kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung sprachen Keith und Ross miteinander und Ross, fasziniert von dem brillianten Verstand seines Freunds, fragte ihn, ob es etwas gab, was er nicht verstehen würde. Keith antwortete, dass er Mord nicht verstehen könnte. Er behauptete, dass er Mord verachte und machte es mit dem Aufgeben des Verstandes gleich. Die Worte trafen Ross hart und nach dem Treffen weinte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben; er sah es an, als würde Keith ihn direkt abweisen. Danach war Ross wie besessen von dem Ziel, herauszufinden welche Umstände Keith dazu bringen würden, selbst zu töten. Er beschloss, Keith in eine Situation zu bringen in der dieser töten müsste. Um dies aus der ersten Reihe mitzuerleben, wollte Ross selbst derjenige sein, der getötet wird um so in den letzten Sekunden, bis seine Hirnaktivität sich einstellt, den völligen Triumph genießen zu können. Kurz darauf erlangte Ross die Herrschaft über die Market Maker. Seinen Vater hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits getötet - er wurde sein erstes Opfer. Während Ross offiziell als Leiter der Obduktion der Regierungspolizei RIS fungierte, leitete er heimlich die Market Maker. Zudem nutzte er das Geld und den Einfluss der Marker Maker um einen unterirdischen Komplex unter das RIS-Hauptquartier zu bauen um dort später seine Morde begehen zu können. Als er von dem Reggie Minatsuki erfuhr, der über die Fähigkeit verfügte, Menschen mit seinem Auge zu manipulieren und ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen, attackierte Ross mit den Market Makern das Jaula Blanca-Institut. Sie töteten die meisten Reggies und die Wissenschaftler dort, ließen aber Minatsuki und einige wenige Reggies am Leben. Ross manipulierte den einsamen Minatsuki, zog ihn auf seine Seite und brachte ihn dazu, Dr. Heath Kazama - den Vater von Keith - zu töten. Durch seine Manipulation und Gehirnwäsche brachte Ross Minatsuki auch gleich dazu, zu glauben dass Ross selbst gegen Minatsukis Fähigkeiten immun sei. Durch seine Freundschaft mit Keith lernte Ross auch Keiths Adoptivschwester Erika kennen und verliebte sich in sie. Die beiden wurden Freunde und Ross glaubte fest, dass er seine Mord-Dränge mit Erika an seiner Seite überstehen könnte. Als er aber erkannte, dass Erika romantische Gefühle für Keith hegte, entführte, folterte und ermordete Ross Erika aus Schock heraus. Er schlitzte Erika von Kopf bis Fuß auf und ließ ihre Leiche in den Bergen zurück. Als Keiths Freund stand er Keith danach heuchlerisch zur Seite und rekonstruierte sogar ihr Gesicht chirurgisch damit ihr Sarg bei ihrer Trauerfeier offen sein konnte. Mit Minatsukis Fähigkeiten konnte er den Reggie Dead Kyle dazu bringen, den Mord an Erika zu gestehen und Dead Kyle wurde entsprechend verhaftet. Seit dem Mord an Erika wird Ross von Halluzinationen von Erika heimgesucht, mit denen er sogar spricht. In den folgenden Jahren begeht Ross über 50 Morde. Er handelt jeden Tag nach dem gleichen Schema und kann seinen mörderischen Trieben nicht widerstehen. Er entführt Menschen, die er betäubt und mit einem Rettungswagen zum RIS bringen lässt, wo sie als Leichen in seine Leichenhalle eingeliefert werden. Niemand bemerkt, dass die "Leichen" eigentlich noch leben und so kann Ross seine Opfer seelenruhig und unbemerkt nach Arbeitssschluss am Arbeitsplatz zerstückeln. Alleine 37 Frauen, die Erika ähnelten, tötete Ross auf diese Art und Weise in den folgenden Jahren; insgesamt waren es über 46 Opfer. Ihre Leichen lagert er in Glaskästen in seinem unterirdischen Komplex. Ross tötet mit extremer Leichtigkeit und geht dann unbesonnen zum Alltag über. Danach nutzt er Minatsuk um jemanden anderen die Tat geschehen zu lassen. Nachdem die Person verhaftet wurde und dann - entweder durch Mord oder erzwungenen Selbstmord - ums Leben kam, geht Gilbert so lange zum Alltag über, bis ihn der Morddrang erneut überschleicht. Wenn er jemals auch nur einen Anflug von Reue oder Zweifel verspürt, erschafft er sich eine neue emotionslose Persönlichkeit und löscht die vorherige schwache Persönlichkeit. Somit kann er seinen Verstand vor dem Schaden bewahren, der ihm ein reflektiertes Betrachten seiner Taten zufügen würde. Der Drang, töten zu müssen, wird auch übertragen. Ross ist jedoch nicht klar, dass Keith Verdacht geschöpft hat und schon seit dem Mord an Erika gegen ihn ermittelt. Aufgrund Ross' enormer Intelligenz konnte Keith jedoch nie Beweise finden. Als der Mörder "Killer B" in der Stadt auftaucht, lässt sich Keith vom Archiv in die Hauptzentrale des RIS versetzen, wo auch Ross arbeitet. So kann Keith während der Jagd auf Killer B auch weiter gegen seinen Freund ermitteln. Gespräche mit Keith Direkt nach seiner Rückkehr zum RIS besucht Keith Ross in seinem Institut. Als er Keith sieht, begrüßt Ross ihn freundlich und die beiden begeben sich nach draußen. Keith merkt mangelnd an, dass er nirgendwo Aschenbecher sieht und Ross antwortet, dass er deshalb schon vor einiger Zeit mit dem Rauchen aufgehört hat. Vorsichtig spricht Ross Keith darauf an, ob heute nicht Erikas Todestag sei, was Keith ihm düster bestätigt. Die beiden reden kurz miteinander aber schon bald erhält Keith einen Anruf und muss gehen. Er wirft Ross bevor er geht aber eine Schachtel Zigaretten zu und überrascht riecht Ross an sich und fragt, woran Keith gemerkt hat, dass er bezüglich des Rauchens gelogen hat. Er ruft Keith noch nach, dass dieser gerne zurückkommen kann, wenn er wieder schlechten Kaffee trinken will. Nachdem eine vergiftete Leiche in der Stadt gefunden wurde, wird sie von Ross seziert. Er berichtet Keith später, dass der Mann durch ein Giftgas getötet wurde welches eigens dafür erschaffen wurde, dass die Opfer leiden. Tatsächlich ist das Giftgas ein Werk der neuen Generation der Market Maker, welche aus Laica und den anderen Reggies aus Jaula Blanca besteht. Auf Keiths Frage, ob es ein Gegenmittel gibt, verneint Ross dies da sie mit diesem Gift bisher noch nie in Kontakt gekommen sind. Er behauptet, bereits die medizinische Abteilung des Militärs um Hilfe gebeten zu haben, dass er aber nicht sagen kann wie lange es dauert. Ross rät Keith daher, den Schurken zu fassen bevor er weitere Morde begehen kann. Als Keith sich zum Gehen wendet, fragt Ross ob er nach sieben Jahren immer noch auf der Suche nach Erikas Mörder ist und ob er schon irgendetwas herausgefunden hat. Keith antwortet, dass er es immer noch nicht weiß aber einen Hinweis gefunden hat, der ihn zu dem Mörder führen wird. Einige Zeit später besucht Keith Ross erneut. Dieser behauptet - bezogen auf die Tatsache, dass ein Anschlag auf den RIS-Agenten Brandon verübt wurde - amüsiert, dass Keith kaum wieder im Dienst ist und schon die Hölle ausbricht. Tatsächlich hat Ross den Anschlag auf Brandon befohlen, da dieser erkannt hat dass die Market Maker das RIS mit einem Überwachungsprogramm beobachten. Ross fragt, ob Brandon den Anschlag überleben wird und Keith antwortet düster, dass es diesmal weitaus schlimmer ist als vorher. Stichelnd behauptet Ross, dass er während des Studiums oft darüber nachgedacht hat, ein Medikament gegen Keiths Schwarzmalerei zu entwickeln. Keith fragt schließlich, ob Ross einmal das Buch Moby Dick gelesen hat und Ross erinnert ihn daran, dass Keith es ihm einmal ausgeliehen hat. Keith murmelt, dass er gerne gewusst hätte, was Ahab dachte bevor er von Moby Dick in die Tiefe herabgezogen wurde und verabschiedet sich dann von dem verwirrten Ross. Nachdem der RIS-Agent Jean, den Minatsuki beeinfluss hat um Brandon im Krankenhaus zu töten, Selbstmord begangen hat um Keith den Tod anzuhängen, besucht Keiths junge Kollegin Lily Ross. Ross erkennt dass sie wegen Keith zu ihm gekommen ist und fragt Lily, ob Keith etwa ein Verdächtiger ist. Lily bestätigt es ihm und Ross verrät, dass er Keith von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Internat kennt und sie sich wohl einfach nicht loswerden. Als Lilly ihn fragt, ob er sich vorstellen kann ob Keith zu einem Mord fähig wäre, gibt Ross die Frage an sie zurück. Lilly verrät, dass sie es nicht glaubt, und bittet Ross ihr alles über Keith zu berichten, das er weiß. Ross behauptet, dass Keith nicht in der Lage ist, spontan zu handeln, und daher nicht der Mörder sein kann. Als Ross bemerkt, dass sich Lilly um Keith sorgt, verrät er seufzend dass es das alte Lied ist; so viele Menschen fühlen sich zu Keith hingezogen obwohl er doch ein recht unleidlicher Mensch ist. Peinlich berührt verabschiedet sich Lilly hastig und verlässt das Büro. Offenbarung Nachdem Keith seinen Verdacht, dass Ross der Mörder Erikas und der Anführer der Market Maker ist, mit seinem Team geteilt hat, beschließen sie gegen Ross vorzugehen, um ihn auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Dabei nutzen sie aus, dass Lily Erika ähnlich sieht. Keith verrät, dass er Ross gleich am ersten Tag seiner Rückkehr besucht und mit der Zigarettenschachtel verwanzt hat. Durch das Abhören hat Keith erkannt, dass Ross mit einer Halluzination von Erika spricht. Als der Plan beginnen soll, sucht Lily Ross auf und bittet ihn, einige Akten zu unterzeichnen. Ross ist verwundert, dass Lily als RIS-Agentin plötzlich als Botin fungiert, erkennt dann aber dass die Suche nach Keith die Einheit auf Trab halten muss. Während Lily sich in Keiths Büro umschaut, fallen Ross geschockt zwei tätowierte (in Wirklichkeit von Keith aufgemalte) Sternchen an ihrem Rücken auf, die ihn an Erika erinnern. Als Lily, die wie geplant seine Aufmerksamkeit erreicht hat, sich zum Gehen wendet, fragt Ross sie ob sie nach allem immer noch an Keith glaubt. Lily antwortet, dass sie es tatsächlich tut und dass sie es sich selbst nicht erklären kann. Sie impliziert sogar, in Keith verliebt zu sein um Ross weiter herauszufordern. Nachdem Lily gegangen ist, legt Ross sich auf eine der Liegen in der Leichenhalle und überlegt laut, ob Keith ihm eine Falle stellt. Er fragt auch seine Halluzination von Erika nach einem Rat, aber diese antwortet ihm nicht. Am Abend passt Ross Lily an der Bushaltestelle ab und fragt sie, ob er sie nach Hause fahren soll. Lily steigt in seinen Wagen ein und während sie fahren, behauptet Lily amüsiert dass irgendetwas sie immer wieder zusammenführt. Lily versucht während der Fahrt, Smalltalk zu betreiben um Ross dazu zu bringen, sich zu verraten. So setzt sie sich unter anderem eine Brille auf um Erika ähnlicher zu sehen; sie behauptet, dass sie normalerweise Kontaktlinsen trägt. Schließlich biegt Ross an einer Tankstelle ab und fährt in die Autowaschanlage. Dort betäubt er Lily und wechselt heimlich den Wagen, während ein Handlanger mit Ross' Wagen weiterfährt. Keiths Team verfolgt somit den falschen Wagen und Ross fährt mit Lily zurück zum RIS, wo er sie in seinen unterirdischen Geheimkomplex bringt. Die Verfolger kommen stattdessen in Ross' Haus an, wo Ross eine Sprengfalle vorbereitet hat. In seinem Labor zieht Ross Lily nackt aus und legt sie auf einen Obduktionstisch. Nachdem er ihr aufgemaltes Tattoo abgewischt hat, beschimpft er Keith da dieser ihn enttarnt hat. Im selben Moment kehrt auch Erikas Halluzination zurück, was Ross beruhigt. Ross behauptet nun, dass Keith diesen Ort nicht so schnell finden wird und er so genug Zeit hat um Lily zu zerstückeln. Er freut sich auf Keiths Gesicht, wenn er ihre Leiche findet. Auch Lily verrät er, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen braucht, da Keith nicht genügend Zeit hat um ihn zu finden. Allerdings findet das Team überraschend schnell heraus, wo sich Ross' Geheimkomplex befindet und können diesen schließlich auch durch eine Geheimtür in Ross' Büro betreten. Sie finden die Leichenkammer und unter anderem die Leiche von Ross' Vater Albert Puzo. Lily ist allerdings nicht vorzufinden. Während Keith und Eric die Halle durchsuchen, wird Keith von Ross angerufen. Dieser murmelt, dass Lily Erika wirklich sehr ähnlich sieht und fragt höhnisch, was er jetzt mit Lily machen soll. An dem einzigen blutigen Skallpell im Raum erkennt Keith, dass sie das Versteck schneller gefunden haben als von Ross geplant und dass er somit zur Flucht gezwungen wurde, ohne die Chance gehabt zu haben, Lily zu töten. Keith behauptet, dass Ross diese Nacht entkommen wird und dass dies vorerst in Ordnung ist, da Keith ihn jagen, finden und töten wird. Ross antwortet, dass es ihn freut dass Keith ihm dies sagt. Er legt auf und tritt nahe des Instituts nach draußen, wo zwei Polizisten gerade seinen widerrechtlich geparkten Wagen untersuchen. Ross erschießt beide und ergreift dann die Flucht. Keith und Eric finden währenddessen die betäubte Lily in einer separaten Kammer, in der dutzende Leichen gelagert werden. Während er fährt, ruft Ross Minatsuki an und verrät ihm, dass er den Zeitplan ändert. Er befiehlt Minatsuki, alle zu töten die mit der königlichen Polizei in Verbindung stehen aber Minatsuki erwidert, dass die Market Maker momentan viel zu tun haben und sich nicht um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern werden. Während Gilbert geschockt eine Erklärung fordert, bedankt sich Minatsuki dafür, dass er sie einst gerettet hat, legt dann aber auf und lässt Gilbert im Stich. Dieser fährt auf einen Parkplatz, wo er einen Wutanfall hat. Er wähnt alles verloren und schreit vor Zorn während er Erika kraftlos berichtet, dass er insgeheim immer wusste, dass er Keith nicht schlagen kann. Erikas Halluzination verschwindet aber ebenfalls und panisch stürmt Ross aus seinem Wagen und schreit ihr flehend hinterher, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Direkt darauf tötet Ross aber seine aufgewühlte Persönlichkeit und schafft sich eine neue, wodurch er in seine kalte und berechnende Art zurückverfällt. Er behauptet sich selbst gegenüber, dass es schon fast langweilig ist wie berechenbar seine Feinde sind und steigt wieder in seinen Wagen. Er fährt in die Ruinen des Jaula Blanca-Instituts, wo er den "Epilog" durchspielen will um seine Rivalität mit Keith ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Im Institut wartet er darauf, dass Keith seine Botschaft entschlüsselt und als Keith dies tatsächlich tut, macht er sich direkt auf den Weg Jaula Blanca um sich Ross zu stellen. Finale Konfrontation Als Keith schließlich auftaucht, verrät Ross ihm dass die beiden sich ähnlicher sind als erwartet. Beide haben einen Zwang, den sie nicht kontrollieren können: Keith will lernen, Ross will töten. Ross berichtet von den Beweggründen für den Angriff auf Jaula Blanca und Minatsukis Rolle in all dem. Als Keith fragt, warum er Minatsuki am Leben gelassen hat, antwortet Ross zuerst nicht sondern dreht sich um. Keith beantwortet sich seine Frage selbst und erkennt, dass Ross Minatsuki brauchte um jemanden für seine Morde verantwortlich zu machen. Ross antwortet schließlich, dass Keith ihn nicht verachten sollte, da Keith selbst ja auch Koku ausnutzt. Keith entgegnet, dass sie nicht zu vergleichen sind da Ross alles und jeden für seinen eigenen Vorteil ausnutzt und weder Bedauern noch Reue fühlt. Keith ruft verächtlich, dass nicht Koku oder Minatski sondern Ross das wahre Monster ist. Ross verrät Keith schließlich, dass alle seine Taten tatsächlich nur wegen Keith geschehen und dass Ross ihn so zum Handeln bringen wollte. Er verrät, dass er auf diese Konfrontation zwischen den beiden hingearbeitet hat und behauptet, dass er Keith damit sogar einen Gefallen getan hat, da die Rätsel ihm dabei geholfen haben, seine Trauer über Erika zu überwinden. Als Keith daraufhin eine Pistole zieht und sie ihm an den Kopf hält, fordert Ross ihn ruhig auf, abzudrücken. Keith behauptet, dass er Ross' Spiel nicht mehr mitspielen wird, aber Ross fragt was Keith denn tun will. Er erinnert Keith an ihre damalige Konversation über Mord und verrät, dass er Erika einst wirklich geliebt hat. Erneut drängt er Keith, abzudrücken da er sonst alle töten wird, die ihm etwas bedeuten und die er liebt. Ross zieht nun selbst eine Pistole, richtet sie aber nicht auf Keith sondern auf den Eingang des Zimmers. Keith senkt die Waffe und will Ross verhaften; er selbst schwört, dass er niemals wie Keith werden wird. Als Keith plötzlich Schritte hört, erkennt er dass sein Team auf der Suche nach ihm ist und Ross nicht ihn bedroht, sondern denjeinigen erschießen wird, der zur Tür hereinkommt. Ross fragt süffisant, wer aus dem Team wohl als erster durch die Tür treten wird und mutmaßt, dass es Lily sein wird. Geschockt fleht Keith Ross an, die Waffe herunterzunehmen aber als sich die Schritte nähern, erschießt er Ross bevor dieser Lily töten kann. Ross, der sein Ziel erreicht hat, stirbt mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und denkt im Sterben darüber nach, dass er zwar tot sein mag, in Keiths Erinnerungen aber immer weiterleben und ihn für immer brandmarken wird. Galerie RossBeerdigung.png|Ross auf Erikas Beerdigung GilbertKaffee.png|Ross bietet Keith Kaffee an GilbertTrifftKeith.png|Ross trifft Keith wieder RossRedetGift.png|Ross redet über das Giftgas GilbertGeschockt.png|Ross erkennt Erika in Lily GilbertHeimlich.png|Ross beobachtet Lily GilbertImGeheimlabor.png|Ross in seinem Geheimversteck GilbertTelefoniert.png|Ross telefoniert mit Keith GilbertWartet.png|Ross erwartet Keiths Ankunft RossKeithKonfrontation.png|Ross offenbart Keith alles RossBedroht.png|Keith bedroht Ross Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Tot